londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
Cycle Superhighway CS2
Cycle Superhighway CS2 is a cycling lane maintain and run, and promoted by Transport for London that runs between Aldgate and Stratford, it was opened in 2010, with the fully segregated section between Bow Roundabout and Stratford opening in 2013. Use Cyclists primarily use the lane's but also Inline slaters and Skatebroaders use the superhighway. It is one of the busiest out of all the superhighway's, due to it it route to and from the City of London. Route Section 1 (Aldgate to Whitechapel) The route starts awkwardly on Whitechapel High Street A11 near Aldgate High Street and Aldgate Station in the City of London, it then heads up Whitechapel High Street pass Aldgate East Station and Whitechapel Art Gallery in the London Borough of Tower Hamlets before passing the south of Brink Lane and the East London Mosque, the lane's then cross over Valance Road to pass Whitechapel Market and Whitechapel Station near the old Royal London Hospital building. Section 2 Whitechapel to Mile End From Whitechapel Station the lane's continue pass the Royal London Hospital and crosses over the junction between Whitechapel Road|Mile End Road|Cambridge Heath Road|Sydney Street. They then continue straight down Mile End Road all the way pass Stepney Green Station and up to Queen Mary University and bridge over the Regent's Canal, here there is access to it's towpath and the National Cycle Route 1 (NCR1) which is accessible via either Mile End Park (south) or Whitman Road (north) for cyclists who wish to transfer, the lane's then continues under The Green Bridge to the junction between Mile End Road|Grove Road|Burdett Road and then passes Mile End Station. Section 3 Mile End to Bow Roundabout From Mile End Station the lane's continue straight on Mile End Road all the way up to Conborn Road where the A11 becomes Bow Road, continuing pass Bow Road Station and pass the police station up to Bow Church Station for the DLR which permits bike's on trains at 'off peck' hour's only. This is useful for cyclists who may wish to access Cycle Superhighway CS3 in Poplar or Waterlink Way cyclepath in South London or to avoid Bow Roundabout who wish to transfer here. The lane's then continues pass Bromley-by-Bow town centre and Bow Church and head's pass the Bow Flyover to the Bow Roundabout towards the London Borough of Newham. Section 4 Bow Roundabout to Stratford (fully segregated) After crossing Bow Roundabout from which cyclists may wish to dismount in order to cross, the lane's continue up Stratford High Street A118 fully segregated pass Bow Flyover. From where the Lea Valley Walk between Hertfordshire and Limehouse Basin can be accessed via a slip eastbound or westbound by dismounting (as cyclists are not permitted to be on a duel-carriageway) onto the pavement and heading down the southbound slip road to the Blackwall Approach and turning left onto a road to access the Lea Valley Walk for cyclists who wish to transfer. The lane's then continue pass Marshgate Lane and onto the junction between Stratford High Street and the Greenway cyclepath (and the Capital Ring) between Hackney Wick and Beckton for cyclists who wish to transfer. After this point the lane's continue pass Rick Roberts Way and up pass Stratford High Street Station and finishing nearby awkwardly at the end of Stratford High Street near The Broadway next to Stratford Station. Future Segregation There have been calls from lobby and cycling groups that the whole superhighway should be fully segregated due to the accidents and deaths on the route but how this would be done is unclear. Extension It was planned at one stage to go all the way to Ilford but this was blocked by Newham Council due to safety fears, today the proposal is unknown whether it will go ahead now or not in the near future since the route entered Newham. External Links Category:Cycling